hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Neptune/@comment-167.18.104.13-20160208082031/@comment-27757267-20160413023750
Some things that don't add up with your theory tho: - The sentence "V for Victory" is one that Neptune started using IN Victory, the Superdimension Neptune didn't use it. - The Hyper-Neptune remembered Arfoire and stated that defeating her wasn't hard twice now. Older Nep does not seem to have ever met ANY Arfoire before. -Conversation: Nepgear: So, that means in your world, there's a CPU ruling a nation that isn't you." Older Nep: "Uh-huh! Hmm i think she was a CPU named Plu-Something? ALTHOUGH, I'VE SPENT MORE TIME TRAVELLING THROUGH DIFFERENT DIMENSIONS THAN AT HOME, so i've never met her." Judging by this her HOME is the Ultradimension she wasn't able to Dimension-Travel till she got Croire but we'll get onto that later :3 Now you say "how you know the scene plays in the Ultradimension? Well. Croire says "Aw man, it's all peaceful now. How boring... Hehe... if i screw things up ALL OVER AGAIN from THIS PLACE, maybe it'll be even more interesting." Judging by this Croire really wants to start ruckus AGAIN in a world where she already caused some trouble and initially Croire caused trouble in the Hyperdimension by giving the Rei there the CPU Power which then also caused trouble over in the Ultradimension. Let's move on: Croire continues with: "What should i fo this time...?" shortly before the Future Old-Nep barges in Old Nep: "Oh, It's a super-giant fly! Yaaah! Caught ya!" Croire: "Gaah! Wh-What the hell?! a Butterfly Net? Hey what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Old Nep: "Wowzers, It's a talking fly? Score! It must be a rare spawn! Like Super-rare!" Croire: "Hey, don't grab me so tight...! Wait it's YOU?! How did you figure out i was here?!" Old Nep: "Aww, but it just talks nonesense. That stinks... i wanted us to be able to chat." Croire: "Huh? You don't... Recognize me? Then... you're from this world...!" Sorry to break it to you, but Croire isn't stupid, Croire was well aware of the fact that at this point the Ultradimension and Hyperdimension were linked for everyone to freely pass by whenever they wanted and that Hyper-Neptune herself had NO Dimension-Traveling powers, thus Croire would've been aware that the Neptune that catched her couldn't be THAT Neptune if she TRUELY went to a dimension other than the Hyperdimension or Ultradimension. Thus it leaves that Croire was either in the Hyperdimension or Ultradimension at that point, both totally reachable by both, Hyper-Neptune and Ultra-Neptune BUT NOT by Super-Neptune. Long Story short: highly doubt that they connected the First game with the others here. If you remember right all characters in the First game were able to use Guns and you could switch the bullets, yet in mk2 and any following game they lost this ability, even characters that are SEEN handling guns in the Hyperdimension in either cutscenes or the Anime. for e.x IF can't use any Gun in any game after the first one DESPITE being shown to own one in the Anime. This was likely due to the fact that mk2 introduced Uni as a Gunslinger Character when the Combat System was changed. Also you forget one thing we learned in the first game: Old Nep says that she wishes she had a sister. Are you oblivious of the fact that in the Superdimension the CPUs are in fact siblings? Neptune DOES have sisters.